Forever in your arms
by Yuki Tenshi-anime freak
Summary: Rex and Six have been hiding there relationship from White, but something is wrong with Rex, he's pregnant!


a Generator Rex fanfic

**Yuki: Hey everyone this is a new story by me, it's mpreg, you have been warned.**

**Rated:T**

**Summary:Rex and Six has been together for a year and one day Rex get's sick. Mpreg, yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex, it's own by Man of Action, who is a big nerd like me.**

**Forever in your arms**

**Chapter 1:First sign of love is morning sickness**

He was hearing things again, he didn't know what to do, as he tossed and turned in the bed he was in, which was Six's bed. He and Six were lovers for about a year now and the only people who know was Hoilday, Bobo, and Rex's best friend Noah. They became close after the fail case of Number One. They didn't know why but after that they couldn't hold the feelings they had for one another and they both confessed that they love each other. After three months they slept together, Rex was scared and didn't know what to do, but Six took charge and Rex fell in love all over again.

The way Hoilday found out was by accident, Rex and Six were in the lab making out and she walked in on them and smiled because she know that Rex was hiding something from her, that and the fact he had a limp and he kept telling her he fell, which didn't make since because Rex had a fast reflex. She told them to be careful, because if White found out all hell would break loose. Bobo found out when one day he was looking for Rex and he saw him and Six in bed together; till this day the monkey was still blackmailing them. But just because he said he wasn't going to tell White doesn't mean he wasn't going to keep his mouth shut to Noah.

One day Rex was over Noah's house, Six was on a mission, with Bobo. They were on the couch eating ice cream and watching one of Rex's soaps. When the episode was about a teenage girl who was in love with her part time job boss' friend and a fellow co worker Bobo said it was just like Rex and Six's life. First Noah thought it was a joke, but when Rex didn't say anything Noah knew it was true, but Rex was his best friend so all he did, like everyone else, was tell Rex to be careful about White finding out. But what was happening with Rex will tell White what is going on loud and clear.

It was Rex's and Six one year anniversary and the little group of people were having a party. Just then an E.V.O was attacking a city; White appeared to tell everyone to get to work and get rid of the problem that was in the city. Just then a pain hit Rex's stomach, he didn't know what was going on and just waited till the pain had stopped. After the pain was gone he made his legs turn into a hover bike and was off. The E.V.O was a giant slug thing, which made acid come out it's mouth. This made Rex's stomache hurt more then before.

Rex turn his arms into a sword and charged at it, he just wanted to get this over with so he can go home and lay down with Six, and so Six can give him a massage. He really needed a break. The slug thing blocked Rex's attack and made it's own with acid from it's stomache, Rex dodge the attack but the smell made him fall to his knees with pain. _What is wrong with me,_ he thought. This never happened before, not once had Rex felt this pain before. The slug was about to attack again but Six came out to save him, Bobo helped him up as Six was taking the slug down.

Once Six had the slug thing down Rex came over, weakly, to cure it. The slug was a old hobo who live out by the dumpster. After Rex had cured the hobo he fainted, making Six worried. They went back to Providence to let Dr. Hoilday look at him. When Rex woke up he saw Six asleep in his bed, Rex looked at him and smiled, he loved when Six put down his defence and just relaxed like a normal person. It made Rex felt that he was in love with a man and not one of the most deadly people out there, he moved closer to Six and snuggled up next to him, taking some of Six's warmth.

A month after the accident everything seemed fine, he was doing his job and the stomache problems stopped, after he got some meds from Hoilday, who told him he had a stomache flu. But he started throwing up, first he would just get nauseous for a while but that would pass quickly, then he started to vomit for real and he would be so weak that one day Six got so worried and took him to Hoilday without listening to Rex's protest about not being sick, that it was just the flu and that it will pass.

Hoilday looked at Rex and couldn't find anything wrong, so she told him to tell her what he was going though. He told her how nauseous he was, his back hurt, his chest was sensitve and how tired he was all the time. Hoilday was taken back by this, she didn't want to do it but it made a lot of sense. So despite all the thing she had learn over the years she asked Rex to pee in a cup.

Rex had done what Hoilday wanted him to do, despite the discomfort of the request, and went back to Six's room where found Six lying on the bed with a teddy bear in his hand. It was the bear Six gave him when they went on there first date. Rex sat down next to the person who he loved the most in his twisted life. He put his chin on Six's shoulder and kissed his neck, telling him that everything was OK.

Hoilday called Rex and Six to the lab, When they got there Hoilday looked happy, almost over joyed. Rex sat down on the bed and wait for the news from Hoilday. She came up to Rex with something behind her back, Rex was scared, he never saw Hoilday like this, all happy and not about to yell at him for not taking care of himself like she keeps telling him to do. Once she was in front of Rex she pulled a small baby outfit from behind her back. Rex didn't know what was going on but Six did.

"Are you sure it's this?" Said Six.

"Positive, I did the test five times and it all the same" Hoilday explained.

"What's going on here, am I dying or what?" Rex said impatiantly.

"Rex, you are not dying but you do have something." said Hoilday.

"What?" asked Rex.

"Your pregnant with my baby." Said Six.

And with that one word Rex fainted, and this time it wasn't because he was nauseous.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my new story hope you liked it, please till me if you like it or tell me whats wrong with it, and give me some ideas about what to put in here next time and please no flames. review.**

**Next chapter:Is Rex happy about this? Is Six?**


End file.
